My Life As Sakura!
by kawaii-chihiro
Summary: Sakura is studying at a highschool where most of the people there are filthy rich and proud. Most of the girls hate her. Worst, Syaoran has gone back to Hong Kong! ^Chapter 4 up!^ (sakura has no magic here)
1. Chapter 1

My Life As Sakura  
  
Chapter 1- school  
  
  
  
There I was, sitting in front of an empty table. There was a sense of emptiness in me. Syaoran must have already left for Hong Kong by now. It was confirmed when the teacher announced that he had gone back to Hong Kong.  
  
" What? Why?" a girl shrieked, " I haven't even dated him yet!"  
  
"Me neither!" Another girl said disappointedly. Hilary and Cherie were known as the girls who dated almost all of the popular boys in school. I shook my thoughts out and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. However, I saw those two sniffing on each other's shoulder.  
  
"They are really pathetic." I accidentally said my thoughts out loud. Opps.I said it too loud.  
  
"Well at least we aren't as boring as some people." Cherie said, mainly towards me. I glared coldly at her.  
  
"Stupid." I said under my breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Cherie asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"Nothing you would understand." I replied. The rest of the day passed by as usual, just without Syaoran. 'Stop thinking about him, Sakura!' I forced myself to concentrate on the piece of work the teacher had assigned, but failed miserably  
  
I really miss Syaoran.I wish he were here with me.  
  
Authors notes: I changed the Xiao Lang to Syaoran, even though both ARE the same person, it's just that Xiao Lang is the Chinese name. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Life As Sakura!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sakura, we just felt sorry about calling you boring yesterday, so I thought we should invite you to a party tonight." Hilary said with a voice not sounding at all sorry to me.  
  
"Yea. You don't have to wear anything formal, Cherie said, "It would be fun!" I stood there, in deep thought. "Is it a trick? They might be taking revenge." I thought to myself with doubt that the invitation was good. I'll go though, and I'll be prepared.  
  
"Okay then. I'll go." I replied, forcing a smile.  
  
"Great! Meet you there!" Hilary said, in her usual proud voice. Something in her voice made me sure it was definitely a trick.  
  
That night, I dressed in a white gown that was embroidered with flowers and leaves. It belonged to my mother. She made it for me to wear on my wedding day in future. Wearing the beautiful dress made me miss her. I remember the times we spent together, the million things we did. I sighed, they would never happen again. She was gone forever. Tears were almost about to pour from my eyes. I forced myself not to cry and made sure my diamond necklace was hidden safely under the collar of my dress. After that, I headed for the party.  
  
I knew it! It was a formal party! So they thought they could fool me? Not a chance!  
  
So they thought they could trick me into wearing something like a pair of jeans! Well too bad!  
  
A distance away, I saw them, both Cherie and Hilary. They were shaking their butts and flirting with other guys. I carefully walked towards them.  
  
"Hello." I greeted them both. Their eyes looked like they were about to pop out, as they starred wide-eyed at me. "Where did you get that dress from?" Hilary asked, dumbfounded. I hesitated answering. If I told them mother made it for me, they would laugh and make fun of it. In the end, I said, "Someone gave it to me as a present." After all they do know that I couldn't afford such stuff now.  
  
"Oh, I thought you stole it from a shop," Cherie said in a snotty voice, "or even borrowed it from someone. Someone such as your best friend Madison."  
  
I was furious. Madison is rich, and I'm poor, so what? We're still best friends and we don't really care about who's rich or who's not. Madison is a sweet girl; she's always there for me when I need help. She's always videotaping me though. I tried not to show my anger and enjoy myself, but to no avail. 


	3. Chapter 3

My Life As Sakura!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" You are all invited to my birthday this Friday night! It would be held at the." Jennifer, a rich but kind girl said. 'Another party?' I groaned inwardly 'No.too tired.'  
  
"Hey Sakura! I've designed a perfect gown for you to wear! You'll look so cute in it!" Madison said, her eyes going starry.  
  
"Do I have to go?" I asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Of course you have to! You know that this is very important. It's Jennifer's birthday and." Madison babbled along. 'Hoe.that really means I must go." I drowsily rested my head on my hands. I really have a headache now.  
  
*Friday night*  
  
Madison had designed this beautiful light pink dress made of silk for me. I looked at myself in the mirror. The collar of the dress was laced with little cherry blossoms, so were the edges of the long selves. The dress flowed right down to my ankles.  
  
"Oh Madison, it's so pretty!" I exclaimed, elated.  
  
"Told ya." Madison replied with a smile. She was wearing a violet dress, with stringed purple beads hanging down form the collar. She looked very elegant. After that, Madison did both our hairs. (I'm bad had describing, so I won't describe their hair, it's just very nice ^_^)  
  
About two hours later, we were at the place where Jennifer's party was held. Flowers, ribbons and balloons decorated the place. Everyone there was dressed formally. The refreshments there were great too! *Sweat drop* Madison was holding her digital camera, capturing everything moment of what I was doing.  
  
Just then, I spotted a crowd. Walking slowly towards them, I noticed the crowd was made of girls and a familiar boy in the middle. I walked closer the see what had caused so many girls to crowd around one particular boy. I had a glance of the boy's face.and froze immediately. It was like roots grew from my legs and held me firmly to the ground.  
  
The boy was.. 


	4. Chapter 4

My Life As Sakura!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" Syaoran?" I stood there, stunned. 'Hadn't he gone back to Hong Kong?' I asked myself. He was struggling to get the girls off him. There was an irritated expression on his face. All the girls were swooning all over him. I struggled hard not to laugh. The sight was just so funny. Syaoran was in a terrible mess, his hair was messier than before, his white tuxedo suit had so many creases and was a bit crumpled too.  
  
In the end, I could not control my laughter any longer. Syaoran must have heard my laughter, when he turned around to face me. At that moment, a mixed feeling filled me. I saw a hint of smile form on his lips. I smiled, happy that he was there, in front of me. The girls that were either clinging onto Syaoran, or trying to, glared fiercely at me.  
  
Out of a sudden, a blue figure rushed past me and clung right onto Syaoran, and, if I'm not mistaken, gave the poor little boy a kiss on the lips. (Pardon me if you think it's gross, but I think so too -_-)  
  
"Get off me!" an extremely furious Syaoran practically, yelled at the girl dressed in blue. It was Cherie. I immediately felt sorry for Syaoran. Shaking my head, I said, "The gents is over there." I pointed towards the man's restroom.  
  
"Thanks Sakura, I really feel like vomiting." Syaoran replied wearily and headed to the direction I had pointed to.  
  
After Syaoran came out of the gents, the girls no longer crowded around him, but looked at him and whispered to each other.  
  
"How.Why did you come back from Hong Kong? I thought your mother called you back for something important? It can't be because of this birthday party, can it?" I asked Syaoran when we were at the refreshment table. He looked smart wearing a tux.  
  
"Er." there was a hesitation, then he said, "This party was just an excuse to come back."  
  
"How did you know about this party?" I questioned him, curious.  
  
"Jennifer's father was a business partner of the Li family. He invited me to this party and I just needed to persuade my mother a bit."  
  
" I see." I smiled and said. I understood why he was here now, but the party was an excuse for what? I didn't get the chance to ask him that when music filled the place. I was enchanted by the music and closed my eyes, swaying slightly as in hypnosis.  
  
When I opened my eyes slowly, there was a hand stretched out in front of me. "Care for a dance?" a warm familiar voice filled my ears. I looked up to greet the amber eyes of Syaoran. Smiling, I accepted and the next thing I knew, we were dancing across the hall, swiftly, with the other couples.  
  
Author's notes: Please R&R!!! Maybe someone could tell me how to continue the story too...^_~ 


End file.
